


One for the future

by WendigoBaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec's love for Magnus is an endless sea, Fluff, Kind of a character study, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10250381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendigoBaby/pseuds/WendigoBaby
Summary: The sunset is all wine red and eye-shadow gold, flirtatious and languid. A soft breeze blows through the curtains around the open balcony doors, bringing in the smell of New York along, brushes through their hair like a soft hand. Alec can hear Magnus take in a deep breath, can see his broad chest rise out of the corner of his eye as they look onto the panorama, try to spot the world behind skyscrapers and plumes of smoke.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i am alive and i am living for Magnus and Alec finally being able to feel loved. here is a proof of my ressurection.

The sunset is all wine red and eye-shadow gold, flirtatious and languid. A soft breeze blows through the curtains around the open balcony doors, bringing in the smell of New York along, brushes through their hair like a soft hand. Alec can hear Magnus take in a deep breath, can see his broad chest rise out of the corner of his eye as they look onto the panorama, try to spot the world behind skyscrapers and plumes of smoke.

 

It’s not an unusual day nor any special occasion, just a Friday evening, aftermath of another of their dates, the feeling of coming down from a soft high of emotion. Alec cradles the wine glass between his fingers, most of the liquid still in it, sloshing around as he thinks. It’s only been a short while after their big moment outside of the Institute, but it makes Alec’s chest ache nonetheless, tendrils of past fear crawling up between his guts, the utter desperation he felt making his heart beat even faster.

 

 _I love you._ Now, that it’s out in the open, Alec wants to keep saying it, wants to make sure Magnus knows, truly knows, that Alec would follow him to the ends of the world, would step down into hell if it meant being by Magnus’ side. He never wants to lose this man, never wants to stop loving him, to stop being happy.

 

He’s happy, so, _so_ happy. It hurts in the most pleasant way; Alec of course has had moments of being content, ecstatic, delighted, ones where he can’t stop laughing even though his stomach hurts, but there was always something dark and cold wedged between his ribs, a choking kind of loneliness, the _nobody will ever love you_ , the _they’d hate you if they knew_ , the _you can’t have what you want_.

 

Now, he has Magnus. He has a boyfriend that loves him back, that kisses him tender and soft and also hungry, like their lives are ending and the world doesn’t exist. Alec presses his lips together into a thin line to stop a smile spilling over his face, but it happens anyway and he laughs, a mellow little thing that escapes him like relief and a _thank you_ all at once.

 

Magnus looks at him with mirth twinkling in his eyes, the light breaking across his face, accentuating the lines of his cheekbones and his sharp jaw and the shadow in the dip of his neck, where the unbuttoned collar of his shirt gives way to soft skin and hard muscle underneath.

 

“What is it now, Alexander?” Magnus asks and the deep timbre of his voice resonates in Alec’s bones, making him shiver.

 

Alec sets down his glass and picks Magnus’ out from his hand – the warlock turns away from the view to face him fully, curiosity in the corners of his mouth and the way he looks right there feels like a religious experience; bathed in a star’s glow, sleeves of a white shirt rolled up to expose strong forearms, red waistcoast hugging a broad chest, necklaces shifting as he breathes and Alec’s stuck staring like he often is, because he wants to burn every detail into his memory.

 

Instead, he swallows and looks down until a pair of boots comes into his vision and he’s viscerally aware of how close Magnus is and how hard it is to think suddenly. A warm hand around his, fingers pulling him closer by the belt loop, Alec stumbling into the feeling of being safe with an arm around his waist.

 

Their foreheads meet and for a moment, they just breathe each other in. _They’re here, they’re together, alive and well and in love._

 

Alec feels like he’s bursting at the seams.

 

“Magnus?” He speaks the name like it’s a sacred thing.

 

Magnus hums, the sound a _say what’s on your mind_ , a _please don’t be shy_ , an _I’m listening_.

 

“I love you.”

 

A smile blooms on Magnus’ face, uninhibited and it’s everything.

 

“I love you too.” Magnus nudges Alec’s nose with his and presses his lips against Alec’s, the goatee equally soft and sharp against the ridge of his cupid’s bow; _it feels like coming home._

 

The kiss for a while to the tune of the music playing in the background, a sound somewhere between ancient and modern, wordless and timeless. It stays gentle, their breathing light and bodies solid against each other. Magnus presses them together so close, that Alec can feel another heartbeat against his own.

 

When they’re sated for the time being, mouths red and tingling and sweet-tasting, neither one shifts away. Instead, they clasp hands and let their fingers intertwine and Alec can feel Magnus’ magic thrumming in his veins. It’s such a strange thing to be chosen, to be someone’s person, the one they sleep beside and drink coffee with and laugh about the most stupid things, like tripping over a carpet edge. It’s even stranger, when the one that made the choice is just as powerful as Magnus Bane.

 

The High Warlock of Brooklyn, a wise mentor, a dangerous fighter, a righteous man. Feared and respected and treated unfairly in equal measures, yet still kind-hearted. Magnus is all that and so, so much more; Alec could wax poetic about him all day and night, but he’s not very good with words, so the worship he feels must be shown in another way.  
He lifts their joined hands and presses kisses to every knuckle, putting everything he feels into the touch of his lips as they brush over the silver rings. Magnus watches him with amused fondness when Alec looks up from beneath his lashes and laughter bubbles between them, an echo of moments to come.

 

The song changes and shifts and Magnus puts one of Alec’s hands on his shoulder and grabs for his waist again, their other hands still tightly clasped, but now raised to the line just below their shoulders.

 

“What are we doing?” Alec asks as Magnus sways side to side, pulling him along into the motion.

 

“We’re dancing.” Magnus hums, adding simple steps into the equation and Alec following, trying not to look down onto his feet. The fact is, he can’t dance, but it doesn’t seem to matter that much. As they move slowly, the light turns from orange to red and then it’s colder, but Alec stays warm in Magnus’ arms, even without the sun to keep them company.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr, under 'maghnvsbane' <3


End file.
